


Drawings of all these characters and then some

by Paranormal_Shitness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Costume Design, Fan Art, Fashion Design, Gen, Historical Fashion, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, art work, character design, costume fashion, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_Shitness/pseuds/Paranormal_Shitness
Summary: More characters will be tagged as I add more. These are character design concepts, mostly filling in lineage for pureblood witches and wizards but including some complete originals to pad out certain school years around key characters.





	1. Hogwarts Students 1930’s - 40’s

**Author's Note:**

> This is for role playing or webcomic purposes. 
> 
> Though some of these character designs may be influenced by fandom discussion or other artist interpretation, most are completely original. I would appreciate if they were not reposted for any reason without my permission wether that be role playing or just sharing purposes as I don’t know if I will be generating more content based on these designs. 
> 
> Thanks for checking them out if you did.
> 
> EDIT: some organizational and fact changes

I’m always sad about the lack of Tom content I have available in canon to play with so I’m making him ‘friends’ from the very spotty information I’ve managed to glean about his school years. (most of which is scribbled down in frantic notes like that Pepe Sylvia scene) 

Despite my research, by necessity some of these characters are completely original and have no actual ‘canon basis’ persay so much as simply exist to pad the roster, and allow me to better imagine his time at school.

  


I tried to make things like blood status and social class clear in these pictures by the posture, facial expressions, and fashion choices of the characters the best I could, and decided to go with an older silhouette for the uniforms because of it. I liked the idea of keeping the uniform ‘non standard’ or open to variation. I felt I fit in better with the mind set a wizard might have. Being more removed from ‘modern’ things and more inundated with tradition, which in many European cultures was kept through story telling, and so open to a lot of personal flare.

I also liked the idea of the school uniforms at Hogwarts maybe having changed to a more muggle born friendly version since Tom’s term. One that denotes class a bit less too. I felt like it would be to try and tone down student/student relations but probably had an opposite effect and upset many parents. Especially pureblood parents who may have kept their house robes to hand down to their heirs. 

I can just imagine Sirius and Bella being forced to school in old uniforms despite punishments, paving the way for their younger siblings to be given less harsh demands.

I wanted to do the girls in Tom’s class first but I wasn’t able to sleep last night and this bit of shipping just decided it was going to exist so have some Tom/Alphard turns out their terms overlapped and I’m a slut for douche bags having an innocent type around they have to keep from knowing too much because it’s the only way they’re able to manipulate someone into showing them genuine human caring. I mean Tom does kind of have a disposition only a dipshit, madman or child could love and absolutely no sense of guilt or shame when it comes to completly violating the trust of others.

I also wanted to say thank you for the kind responses. I hand’t really expected anyone to even look through these so it warmed my heart.

Because we have no canon information on him I am at full liberty to say: Abraxas is a sissy and his kink is secretly doing things his parents would hate while pretending Tom’s forcing him to and no one can Really argue it. Like I see it as a complicated dynamic because Abraxas would know exactly how shit a person Tom really was and find it a little thrilling to indulge him because it’s a fucking bad idea but would never be willing to fully acknowledge his support.

Like in the question ‘who’s mans is this?’ Abraxas is ‘Who’s’ and Tom is ‘Mans’ But there’s No way Abraxas will take responsibility.

Malfoys Give me this sort of king maker feel, so that, coupled with the whole poision thing I think Abraxas is really the kind of person to find the most promising candidate for success and just attach himself to them to get the things he want. Deep lore shows his father supported Grindewald just to pull the rug out from under him, I’d Bet Abraxas has something similar in mind with Tom. But I guess while Slytherin’s heir might control the basilisk, no one can control Slytherin’s heir considering Voldemort didn’t even think twice about leaving his one time loyal death eater in the clink even as he sprung a number of his faithfuls out right in front of him.

Wonder if that stung a little or Abraxas felt he’d dodged a bullet what with Tom failing to take over the ministry, being killed by a baby and being a freaky snake man now


	2. The Blacks

I love the Black Family more than probably any other characters in the series so I naturally have a ton of content for them lmao. I wanted to draw as much of the family tree as possible, and I’m still branching out with them but I’ve got sketches for just about every named family member whoops! Here’s what I have finished so far.

Turns out Cygnus was canonically 13 at the time of Bella’s birth, making him 11 years younger than his sister. I thought that considering the trend I’ve observed in Wizarding marriages that the man tends to be younger, and women tend not to bear children until their twenties (and often later in them) that it would be more likely Druella was older than him, and potentially she’d been a close friend of Walburga, maybe someone she even grew up with.

  
This was actually the very first concept I drafted for this project and it’s interesting to see how it holds up against the rest.

  


Here’s the concept I was continuing with the descision to keep the older school uniforms less uniform. Because the spelling of Walburga’s name pisses me right the fuck off and I needed to justify it, and the way she named Kreacher (who’s name you can see spelled incorrectly as well as hers above) supports it. I get the feeling she’s holding onto a lot of customs from around the reformation which I find endearingly relatable even though she’s a total badwoman. (This was also my rough draft for Druella’s concept) 

  


I had a ton of fun drawing this Regulus, and it’s my favorite of all of them. I had a lot of trouble with the composition on it though, trying to make his persuers blend into the atmosphere while the propaganda jumped out was a bit time consuming and really challenged my artistic weaknesses. I’d never drawn him before I started playing with this style which is actually an art style I specifically created in order to draw Black Family shenanagins. (Which means these drawings are technically older than the drawings of Tom and Co but I wanted to post them in canon chronological order if I could.) It’s based heavily on artists like Edward Gorey and Charles Addams, and is my first foray into ‘cartooning’ so to speak.

Here’s a drawing of Sirius and Regulus in my usual style which is much more time consuming:

I’ve been sitting on these two designs with them all but finished but uncolored for about a week and a half because I keep forgetting about them.


End file.
